


Puzzle Pieces

by nagia



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misao saved her grief for later, for when she was alone.  Aoshi sat outside and listened and thought.  But thought what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

She must think he doesn't hear. He does. The sound grates on every nerve. Leaves him raw. Makes his head throb and his fingers itch.

The frustrating thing is that it doesn't _fit_. She's crying and Himura has lost his way but the manner of Kamiya Kaoru's death is senseless. Total destruction would require further confrontation, would require bloodshed before Himura's helpless eyes--

Not a broken body, discarded. It's not _right_.

He thinks about it all, analyzing carefully. Sorts through it, occasionally distracted by a faint sob. He lifts his head, pauses, gropes for his conclusions.

Thinks: It doesn't fit.


End file.
